The present invention relates to a technique for improving security in a semiconductor device, such as an LSI device used in a key-installed system.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-286881 filed by the applicant of the present application discloses a technique for improving the secrecy and confidentiality of a key in a key-installed system as compared with conventional techniques.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a high-security semiconductor device. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a high-security content reproduction method.